Ratso Catso
Ratso Catso is a sneaky troublemaker cat from the Franco-Belgian comic book and animated series Wowser. and he is also loves anything that are made by Saban Brands, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, Hasbro, FremantleMedia, Mondo Media, Max Fleischer, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, Adult Swim, DC Comics, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Video Brinquedo, Thunderbean Animation, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, Funimation, Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening, Mike Judge, Loren Bouchard, Michael Bay, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang and Scott Cawthon. Likes: Power Rangers TV shows and movies, Battlefield Earth, WWE, Jack the Ripper, Video Brinquedo Rip-Off Movies, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Julius, Jr., Betty Boop, Popeye the Sailor, Michael Bay Movies, Robot Chicken, China, Il, Superjail, Rick and Morty, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Happy Tree Friends, Dick Figures, South Park, Drawn Together, Beavis and Butthead, Family Matters, Family Ties, Step by Step, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Emmerdale, Full House, Happy Days, The Bill, Never Mind the Buzzcocks, Transformers movies, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, What I Like About You, Laverne and Shirley, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The X-Factor, Gilligan's Island, ALF, The Tracey Ullman Show, Celebrity Deathmatch, Supernanny, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, All That, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, Kenan and Kel, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, Pelswick, As Told By Ginger, Invader Zim, The Fairly Odd Parents, ChalkZone, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Danny Phantom, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, Mr. Meaty, The X's, Back at the Barnyard, Avatar: The Last Airbender, iCarly, Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum-Chum, Planet Sheen, TUFF Puppy, Robot and Monster, Marvin Marvin, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Avenger Penguins, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, Johnny Bravo, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Mike Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Ben 10, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Squirrel Boy, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Johnny Test, Destroy Build Destroy, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Grojband, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Clarence, Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, Looney Tunes, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, The Flintstones, Five Nights at Freddy's, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Rayman 2 The Great Escape, Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc, The Avengers, Shrek Trilogy, Ice Age Trilogy, Rio 1 and 2, Madagascar Trilogy, Kung Fu Panda Trilogy, Toy Story Trilogy, Pepsi Beverages, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Star Wars Trilogy, Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Burger King, Kentucky Fried Chicken, Arby's, White Castle, Chuck E Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Starbucks, Arctic Circle, Captain D's, Dairy Queen, Dragon Ball, Six Flags, Nickelodeon Universe, Minecraft, Skylanders etc. Dislikes: Getting grounded, being sent back to the 80's, 1980's cartoons, Disney, Shirt Tales, The Smurfs Movies, Muppet Babies, Dennis the Menace, Cake Boss, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Garfield and Friends, Foofur, The Raccoons, The Gummi Bears, The Wuzzles, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Marsupilami, Timon and Pumbaa, Gargoyles, Jungle Cubs, The Mighty Ducks, The Legend of Tarzan, Pepper Ann, Recess, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Nightmare Ned, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, The Weekenders, House of Mouse, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Teamo Supremo, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Pucca, The Golden Girls, Fruits and Vegetables, Fillmore, The Buzz on Maggie, The Replacements, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Gravity Falls, Wander Over Yonder, Shake it Up, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Austin and Ally, Dog With a Blog, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Fox and Crow, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers 1 & 2, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Trilogy, Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Anime, James Bond Jr., DiC, Magic Window, 20th Century Fox Movies and Shows (except The Simpsons, Family Guy, King of the Hill, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, The Cleveland Show, Ice Age Trilogy, Robots, Rio 1 and 2, and Epic) The Get-Along Gang, Maple Town, The World of David the Gnome, Today's Special, Adventures of the Little Prince, Fred Penner's Place, The Elephant Show, Barney and Friends, Teletubbies, Octanauts, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Maya the Bee, Thomas and Friends, Nintendo, Sega, sleeping underground, Goosebumps, rabid moles, Coca-Cola Beverages, Ghostbusters, Married with Children, Disney Princesses, Once Upon A Forest, Open Season Trilogy, Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 1 and 2, Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2, Paul Blart Mall Cop 1 and 2, The Swan Princess, DHX Media and Cookie Jar Entertainment TV Shows and Movies, school, McDonald's, Wendy's, Subway, Sonic, Pizza Hut, Quiznos, Johnny Rockets, Five Guys, Anatasia, Lionsgate movies, Walt Disney World, Universal Studios, Hershey Park etc.